No Ordinary Girl
by Caramel Platina
Summary: Sakura yang dingin bertemu dengan Sasuke yang dingin? jadinya gimana yah? CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai... Minna...**

**Amel hadir lagi nih...**

**Kali ini Amel publish fic SasuSaku nih...**

**Meskipun yang satunya (Flashbacks) blum di update *sigh*...**

**Maaf yah...**

**Tapi karena imajinasi yang keluar lamaaa...**

**Jadinya yah gini lagi... Multichapter...**

**Ok, tanpa banyak cingcong...**

**Happy Reading yah...^-^**

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto By****Masashi Kishimoto**

**But**

**No Ordinary Girl By Amelia Mitarashi Hatake**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

_***Sakura's POV**_

Hai...

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Dan aku adalah seorang gadis yang tidak menarik.

Ya. Aku memang tidak menarik sama sekali. Kecuali rambut _soft pink_-ku yang membuatku menjadi gadis yang unik dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis lain. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak akan menjadi nilai plus bagi cowok. Karena sikapku yang dingin, pendiam, dan serius. Apa lagi rambut sepinggulku yang selalu ku kuncir kuda, dan kacamata berwarna lavender yang selalu kupakai untuk menutupi mata _Emerald_-ku tidak menarik bagi mereka. Aku pun tidak pernah peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarku. Apalagi dengan cowok-cowok populer yang _sok cool_. Aku tidak peduli meskipun mereka lewat di sampingku. Tidak seperti cewek-cewek itu. Yang selalu berteriak histeris ketika mereka lewat. Membuat kupingku panas saja.

Seperti biasa. Aku berjalan ke kelasku dengan jalan yang—kata _Kaa-san_—gagah plus tatapan yang dingin. Kecuali jika ada sahabat perempuanku yang menyapaku, aku akan tersenyum. Kalau cowok yang menyapa, aku tidak akan peduli. Tapi secara tiba-tiba, dari pintu yang akan kulewati keluarlah seorang cowok—salah satu cowok yang _sok cool_ tadi—dan menabrakku. Dan aku tahu. Itu. Dia sengaja.

Cowok tadi, berkata dengan nada sarkastik, "Hei, mata empat, kacamata loe kurang tebel tuh, gitu aja gak liat." Aku memilih untuk tak menanggapinya. Aku hanya memberikan tatapan tajamku. Dan aku berlalu. Tapi yang membuatku kesal, cowok itu malah menarik tanganku dan secara reflek, kulepas sepatuku yang besar itu dan memukul wajahnya yang rupawan itu dengan sepatuku.

"Jangan macam-macam, atau loe gue kasih masuk rumah sakit sekarang!" bentakku lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelasku. Sesampainya di kelas, Ino—teman sebangkuku—menggodaku karena sudah mengobrol dengan Sasuke, si Pangeran Es. Sasuke siapa? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengenalnya dan tidak tahu orangnya.

"Cie... Ada yang udah ngobrol sama Sasuke, si Pangeran Es." Godanya dengan senyum yang mencurigakan. Alisku terangkat, tak mengerti.

"Sasuke siapa? Gue aja gak tau orangnya yang mana," ujarku.

"Tapi tadi loe ngomong sama dia?"

"Udahlah, Ino, gak usah dibahas, ya. Gue gak mau gosipin cowok-cowok gak penting itu." Kataku malas.

"Terserah loe aja deh." Ujar Ino, pasrah. "Eh, besok gue diajak cowokku nonton, loe ikut yah. Tiket dan popcorn gue bayarin. Tenang aja." Ajaknya sambil melihatku dengan _puppy eyes_. Lagi-lagi begini. Sebenarnya besok aku mau santai dirumah, dan menolak ajakannya. Tapi yah, _puppy eyes_-nya itu membuat siapapun yang melihat tidak tahan.

"Iya deh. Tapi jangan jodohin gue dengan teman cowok loe itu. Gue gak suka." Jawabku. Ino hanya meringis.

"Ok. Makasih Sakura-chaaaan~" katanya manja lalu memelukku. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukkannya.

"I...Ino...sesak..." ujarku terbata.

"Oh, iya, hehe... Maaf, ya... Gue terlalu bersemangat."

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat senyum Ino yang ceria itu.

o0O* No Ordinary Girl *O0o

*Besoknya...

"Sakura-chan~" Ino memanggilku dari depan pintu kamarku. Aku masih bersiap-siap untuk pergi dengan Ino. Aku memakai celana Jeans panjang berwarna putih yang sama sekali tidak ketat, kaos putih yang kulapis dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna abu-abu—pink pudar. Sepatu kets berwarna abu-abu—putih. Dan kacamata frame putih kesukaanku. Rambutku kukuncir kuda. Lalu aku memakai topi berwarna abu-abu. Memang aneh bagi cewek seusiaku. Tapi aku suka begini. Tidak mencolok.

"Ya, masuk aja. Gak dikunci, kok." Kataku sambil memakai kemejaku tanpa mengancingnya. Ino masuk. Dengan penampilannya yang membuat cowok-cowok terpesona dengan kecantikkannya. Blus tanpa lengan warna lavender, celana jeans ketat warna putih. Rambut pirangnya yang sepinggul dia urai dan ia memakai bando berwarna senada dengan blusnya. Dan ia memakai tes kecil yang ia selempangkan berwarna ungu. _High heels_ berwarna ungu. Matanya yang berwarna _Aquamarine_ membuat penampilannya semakin sempurna.

"Ino, cantik banget." Gumamku kagum. Ino tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih. Loe juga cantik." Wajahku sedikit merona mendengarnya.

Lalu aku turun ke bawah untuk berpamitan dengan _Kaa-san_.

"_Kaa-san_, Saku pergi dulu ya."

"Iya. Nanti pulang-pulang bawa pacar ya." Kata _Kaa-san_. Wajahku merona. Ada-ada saja.

"_Oba-san_, kami pergi dulu, ya."

"Iya, hati-hati ya."

"Ayo!" Katanya sambil menarik tanganku. Di depan rumahku sudah ada mobil Audi Quatro. Itu pasti milik Sai, pacar Ino. Ketika Ino membuka pintu, Sai menggumamkan kata 'Sayang' yang membuatku bergidik. Jijik.

Aku membuka pintu mobil di belakang. Sai tersenyum padaku tapi tak kupedulikan. Aku duduk. Kubiarkan Sai dan Ino mengobrol. Aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka.

Tak lama kudengar Sai berkata, "Sayang, nanti ada temanku yang sudah menunggu di bioskop. Dia itu sifatnya berlawanan dengan Saku. Pasti mereka jadi pasangan yang cocok."

"Repot banget jodohin gue. Emangnya loe siapa." Sindirku, lalu memutar bola mataku secara imajiner. Ino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sai? Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Akupun tidak memperdulikannya.

Sesampainya di bioskop, Sai menyuruh Ino dan aku agar memesan tiket Harry Potter 7 part 2 untuk 4 orang. Sedangkan Sai akan mencari temannya tersebut. Setelah aku dan Ino membeli tiket dan popcorn, Sai datang bersama seseorang yang asing. Dan kulihat sepertinya dia salah satu dari cowok _sok cool_ yang ada di sekolahku. Rambutnya pirang, di kedua belah pipinya ada tiga garis yang menyerupai kumis kucing.

"Saku, liat. Temennya. Imut banget. Apalagi pipinya. Ada kumis kucingnya gitu." Kata Ino padaku. Aku, lagi-lagi memutar bola mataku secara imajiner. Sikapku jika aku tidak peduli pada suatu hal, terutama cowok. 'Peduli, kah?' gumamku. Lalu Sai dan temannya yang pirang itu mengenalkanku dan Ino pada si pirang itu.

"Sayang, Saku, kenalin, temenku. Namikaze Naruto." Sai mengenalkanku dan Ino pada si pirang.

"Yamanaka Ino. Tapi kamu bisa panggil gue Ino." Kata Ino sambil menyalami si pirang itu.

"Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal, Ino-san." Jawab si Namikaze. Lalu dia tersenyum lebar. Lalu Namikaze mendatangiku. Dengan senyum lebarnya, dia mengenalkan diri.

"Namikaze Naruto. Siapa nama loe, cantik?" tanyanya kurang ajar—menurutku. Dia menulurkan tangannya, hendak bersalaman denganku.

"Haruno Sakura." Jawabku dingin tanpa membalas uluran tangannya. Menyadari bahwa aku tidak membalas uluran tangannya, dia menarik tangannya. Suasana hening sejenak. Sampai terdengar suara.

"Pintu Cinema 1 telah dibuka. Pengunjung yang telah memiliki karcis, harap memasuki ruangan Cinema 1. Terima kasih."

Langsung saja Ino menggandeng Sai sambil berkata padaku, "Masuk yuk. Film-nya udah mau mulai." Lalu mereka (Sai dan Ino) berjalan di depanku. Namikaze dan aku berjalan berdampingan. Namikaze itu terus berceloteh, entah tentang apa. Aku tidak peduli. Tak lama kudengar ia berkata,

"Sakura, dudu—"

"Jangan panggil gue dengan nama depan gue!" bentakku memotong ucapannya. Aku tidak suka kalau ada cowok yang baru kukenal sudah memanggilku dengan nama depanku. Menurutku itu tidak sopan.

"Sorry, Haruno-san." Dia terlihat kaget. Namun tak lama ia tersenyum lebar.

"Hn." Gumamku.

"Haruno-san, loe nanti duduknya sebelahan sama gue yah?" tawarnya. Spontan aku berhenti melangkah. 'Gila. Baru kenal aja udah ngajak duduk sebelahan. Apa lagi kalo udah akrab, udah nawarin gue duduk di pangkuannya kali,' batinku.

"Sorry, gue duduknya di sebelah Ino." Jawabku.

"Oh, iya, gak pa-pa kok." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar(lagi). Entah udah berapa kali, setiap mendengar segala penolakanku, dia tersenyum lebar. 'Dia kenapa sih, jadi tambah mirip Sai aja.' Gumamku.

Setelah masuk ke Cinema 1, aku duduk di sebelah Ino, dan kulihat Namikaze duduk di sebelah Sai. Aku menghela nafas panjang karena duduk berjauhan dari Namikaze. Lega rasanya.

"Loe gak suka cowok itu yah, Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino. Aku mengangguk.

"Udah ah. Mending kita nonton aja. Udah mulai tuh." Kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar.

Saat menonton, sesekali aku berdecak kagum karena efek yang sangat canggih. Aku menoleh ke arah Namikaze, kulihat dia sedang memandangiku. Aku tau, dia sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahku. Tapi aku tak peduli.

"Ino, film-nya keren banget. Apalagi _visual efect_-nya." Kataku ke Ino.

"Haha... Gak sia-sia kan, gue ngajak loe ke sini..." tawa Ino. Aku tersenyum.

Tak lama, dari kejauhan aku melihat sosok yang familiar. 'Liat dimana yah? Kayaknya gue kenal orang ini.' gumamku. Rambut yang seperti pantat ayam, membuatku geli saja. Gaya yang _sok cool_.

"Pangeran es! Sepertinya menuju kemari." Kata Ino padaku.

"Hoi, Teme! Sini!" panggil Namikaze.

Lalu si pantat ayam itu berjalan ke arah kami. Aku lalu bertanya pada Ino.

"Itukah, si Pangeran Es itu?" tanyaku. Ino mengangguk.

"Lho? Kukira loe udah tau?" tanya Ino balik. Aku mengangguk.

"Teme!" panggil Namikaze.

"Hn,"

"Nih, gue kenalin ke cewekku dan Saku," kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yamanaka Ino. Kau Uchiha Sasuke si Pangeran Es, kan?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Gumam si Uchiha. Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu. Dia yang menabrakku tadi pagi dengan sengaja. Dan dia menampakkan diri di hadapanku dengan wajah tanpa dosa, membuatku kesal saja.

Uchiha lalu menoleh padaku. Dengan sikapnya yang dingin dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Uchiha mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalamiku. Tanpa membalas uluran tangannya, aku mengenalkan diriku.

"Haruno Sakura."

To Be Continue

Yosh! Begitulah..

Maaf yah kalo ceritanya GJ n Sakuranya OOC bgt. ,

Silahkan Review. Flame juga gak pa-pa.

Review Please...


	2. Chapter 2

**Huwaaa…  
>Maafkan aku… TT,TT<strong>

**Bisa bisanya aku lupa sama fic ini… udah berapa tahun yah…**

**Gomennasai… Hontou ni… ,  
>Makasih ya, buat para readers yang udah gak sabar buat nunggu, juga saran dari para senpai-senpai sekalian, maaf kalo Amel gak bisa balasin satu-satu..<strong>

**Kalian pasti udah pada penasaran yah…**

**Nih Amel udah buat ceritanya…**

**Happy Reading yah..**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**But**

**No Ordinary Girl By Amelia Mitarashi Hatake**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

*** **_**Sakura's POV**_

Aku berbaring di atas tempat tidurku. Memakai tanktop dan celana pendek. Memakai kacamata? Tidaklah. Karena aku di rumah, bukan di luar. Menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan kesal.

Aku mengingat kejadian kemarin…

**Flashback mode on**

'Haruno Sakura ka…' gumamnya pelan. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya diam. Cuek.

'Kirei no namae. Kaya'nya gue pernah dengar nama itu.'gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku cuek dan menatapnya sinis. Lalu aku menghampiri Ino. Yang sudah senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Ino. Ayo pulang." Kataku dingin.

"Pulang? Aduh, sayang banget. Sayang, pulang yuk." Kata Ino pada Sai.

Kurasakan ada yang menarik tanganku dari belakang. 'Sial. Cowok ini lagi.' Gumamku kesal. Lalu aku menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat si Es itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Tatapan yang paling kubenci dari seorang cowok. Aku pun berusaha melepaskan pegangannya. Namun sepertinya dia tak mau melepaskan tanganku.

"Lepas…" ujarku dingin. Tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan melepaskan tanganku. Ino menatapku dengan pandangan—cie-cie-ditaksir-sama-pangeran-es- sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum. Aku menatap Ino dengan death glare ku. Dia hanya tertawa.

"Lepasin.. Es bodoh…" kataku setengah berteriak. Namun nihil. Lagi-lagi. Dengan kesal aku menarik tanganku. Dan lagi. Tak mau lepas.

"Kau ini mau gue bawa ke neraka ya…" gumamku pelan.

Karena kesal maka aku tendang kakinya. Gak perlu dijelasinlah yang kutendang itu apa. Lalu aku menarik Ino dan berjalan cepat ke tempat parkir, meninggalkan si pantat ayam yang kesakitan dan Namikaze yang bengong melihatku. Sai mengikuti kami.

"Sakura-chan! Loe kenapa?" Tanya Ino sambil berusaha menahan langkahku. Tapi sayang, Aku lebih kuat darinya. Lalu aku menatap Ino tajam.

"Pulang, Atau gue gak mau jalan dan sahabatan sama loe lagi!" kataku marah. Ino tampak kaget, dan langsung menurutiku. Tapi aku tahu dia menatap khawatir pada Es, yang terduduk di lantai mall sambil memegangi kakinya. Aku tahu dia kesakitan, tapi karena marah, aku sudah gak peduli lagi.

**Flashback off**

'Huh, dasar bodoh… otak es bodoh.. Sok cool. Sok kenal pula. Rasanya ingin kuhajar mukanya, seandainya ada batu bata disana.' Gumamku kesal. Lalu ada seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Sakura…" oh, ternyata ibuku yang memanggil.

"Iya ibu…" jawabku sambil membuka pintu. Dan kulihat ibuku memegang bungkusan kado berwarna pink. 'Aduh, kenapa harus pink. Ada gambar love-love nya pula.' batinku sambil menepuk jidatku. Dengan malas aku bertanya, "Apa itu bu?".

"Tadi ada yang naro ini di depan pintu. Gak tau tuh siapa." Kata ibuku penasaran. "Pemuja rahasia ya...?" tanya ibuku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku menggaruk rambutku frustasi.

"Ibu ini ada ada aja." Ujarku sambil mengambil kotak itu. 'Paling juga orang yang gak jelas…' gumamku. Ibuku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat tingkahku.

"Ya udah. Ibu pergi ke pasar dulu ya. Jaga rumah bentar."

"Iya bu…" lalu aku menutup pintu. Lalu aku membuang kado itu ke tempat sampah tanpa melihat isinya. Sudah berapa puluh kado yang kubuang. Entah. Aku hanya merasa risih menerima kado dari cowok-cowok tidak jelas itu. Menuh-menuhin tempat sampah saja.

_Harusnya aku lihat dulu itu dari siapa sebelum membuangnya._

Aku pun membuka laptopku, dan membuka fotoku dengan sahabatku, yang juga seseorang yang kusukai. Sachi-kun. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna biru donker lurus sebahu, serta memakai kacamata frame hitam tebal. Mungkin itu terlihat culun, tapi aku menyukainya.

Foto itu sudah lama sekali, lagipula itu fotoku saat kelas 1 SMP.

"Nee, Sachi-kun." ucapku perlahan. "Aku kok jadi kangen kamu ya? Kamu dimana sekarang? Kabarmu gimana?"

Tak ada jawaban, selain helaan nafasku sendiri.

"Coba kamu ada di sini ya, gak bakal ada yang gangguin aku."

Ternyata aku yang _terlihat _tangguh dan dingin hanyalah seorang gadis yang lemah dan rapuh. Memang sih, dulu aku adalah gadis lemah, dan Sachi-kun yang selalu melindungiku. Setelah dia pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, aku terpuruk dalam kesedihan dan perlahan berubah menjadi gadis yang dingin dan tomboy. Ah, andai aku bisa bertemu dia lagi.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sebuah kado yang bertengger manis di dalam tempat sampah. Mataku terpaku pada nama pengirimnya.

**Untuk : Saku-chan  
>Dari : Sachi<strong>

Sa…Sachi? Aku pun segera mengambil kado itu dan membersihkannya dari kotoran yang menempel. 'Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh dan gak teliti.' gerutuku dalam hati. Dengan perasaan yang berdebar aku segera membukanya.

Sebuah kalung bertuliskan _SakuSachi_ pun tergeletak di dalamnya. Aku segera mengambil kalung itu dan surat yang ada di bawah kalung itu.

_Saku-chan, sahabatku yang manis, Apa kabar?_

_Mungkin udah lama banget ya, dan kamu pasti udah jadi gadis yang cantik dan periang._

Aku tersenyum saat membaca bagian _periang_.'Kamu salah, aku udah banyak berubah sejak itu.' batinku.

_Met ultah ya! Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, tambah pinter, dan jadi anak yang berbakti pada orang tua._

Aku menepuk dahiku. Kok bisa aku lupa kalo hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku kembali membaca surat itu.

_Semoga hadiah ini bisa berguna, dan semoga kamu suka._

_Sahabatmu yang paling ganteng,_

_Sachi_

Aku tersenyum setelah membaca surat itu. Kupandangi lagi kalung yang tergantung di tanganku. Cantik sekali. Kalung itu berwarna perak, sedangkan liontin berbentuk hati tergantung manis di tengahnya. Liontin itu berwarna merah dengan pinggiran perak, dan bertuliskan _SakuSachi_ berwarna putih di tengahnya.

Sachi-kun memang tahu seleraku. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga aku segera memakainya. Saat melihat bayanganku di cermin, aku tersenyum. Kalung itu cocok sekali denganku.

Ternyata kamu masih ingat denganku, Sachi-kun…

o0O* No Ordinary Girl *O0o

Aku berangkat sekolah dengan perasaan riang. Sesekali aku menyentuh kalung pemberian Sachi-kun. Sampai di sekolah, aku menyapa Ino dengan senyum.

"Loe kesamber geledek ya?" Ino menatapku heran. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Gak, kok." jawabku singkat.

"Tumben loe senyum-senyum begitu. Biasanya muka loe datar kaya' aspal."

"Sialan loe!" aku menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ino cuma bisa nyengir kuda.

"Oh iya, met ultah ya, Sakura-chan…" Ino memberiku kado, lalu memelukku. Aku membalas pelukannya pelan.

"Thanks ya…" kataku saat dia sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Coba buka!" tawar Ino. Aku membuka kadonya perlahan.

"Apaan nih?" aku menaikkan alisku. Satu set alat make up? Memangnya setelah lulus SMA aku mau kerja di salon? Aku menatap Ino kesal.

"Hehehe." dia malah nyegir kuda. "Gue risih liat muka loe polos begitu, jadi gue beliin aja."

"Ya udah, makasih." jawabku tidak ikhlas. "Jangan harap besok gue bakal ke sekolah make make up setebal buku fisika-nya Iruka-sensei yang nyebelin itu." ujarku sambil meletakkan barang itu di bawah mejaku. Ino malah ketawa ngakak mendengarku.

"Ya gak gitu juga kali." jawabnya setelah dia selesai dangan tawanya. "Maksud gue, loe pakenya pas loe mau pergi jalan aja. Atau pas ada pesta."

Oh, jadi itu maksudnya.

Mataku menangkap sosok yang tidak asing di mataku. Si pantat ayam sedang berjalan melewati kelasku, sedangkan di belakangnya, cewek-cewek centil kurang kerjaan, mengikutinya dengan teriakan histeris.

"Sasuke-sama~~"

"Sasuke-kun~"

Seketika aku langsung merasa mual. Ino menatapku aneh.

"Kok muka loe jadi ijo begitu."

"Gakpapa…" kataku singkat. Si pantat ayam menoleh ke arahku, dan menatapku lembut. Membuatku ingin menghajarnya lagi. Tapi kenapa jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Dan wajahku mulai menghangat. Perasaan yang sama saat Sachi-kun menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama. Sekilas aku merasa mereka sangat mirip. Apalagi dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sama.

Hei! Apa aku baru saja membandingkannya dengan Sachi-kun? Mereka kan gak sama. Bahkan berbeda sekali, bagaikan bumi dan langit. Apalagi kalau mengingat bahwa aku baru saja berkenalan dengannya kemarin. Itupun dengan meninggalkan kesan yang tak baik.

Apa aku udah mulai jatuh cinta padanya?

To Be Continue

Setelah beberapa tahun baru ngupdate, malah jadi aneh begini ceritanya…

Maaf ya, kalo baru di update sekarang, soalnya idenya baru muncul sekarang, ditambah lagi kalo lagi kena Writer's Block yang datang tanpa permisi. (Readers : Ah, alasan aja itu. #dilempar botol)

Sebenarnya sih gara-gara harddisk-nya ke-format, dan fanfic ini terlupakan…

Terima kasih buat si.. ehem-ehem yang udah buat Amel bersemangat lagi buat nulis.. Hehehe. Aduh, jadi malu... (baru tahu kalo Amel bisa malu juga…)

Oh iya, untuk kesekian kalinya Amel bilang…

Review Please… Ditunggu sarannya…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai, Hai, Amel balik lagi! (Jeng jeng!)  
>Maafkan Amel ya, kalo akhirnya malah mengecewakan T,T.<strong>

**Kalian boleh panggang Amel kalo mau... *dilempar sendal jepit**

**Tapi Amel usahakan agar bisa memenuhi harapan kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini, walaupun udah terlewati selama beberapa tahun. Amel ngaku deh, karena keasikan pacaran, pembuatan fic ini jadi terganggu, dan akhirnya malah hancur berantakan. #curhat**

**Happy Reading yaa... Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**But**

**No Ordinary Girl By Amelia Mitarashi Hatake**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

*** **_**Sakura's POV**_

Dalam hati aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena sudah bertingkah aneh. Iya, aneh. Aku sempat terpesona dengan cowok sok_ cool_ itu, dan membuatku ingin menjatuhkan diri dari atap sekolah saking dongkolnya aku dengan diriku sendiri. Huft. Kenapa aku jadi bodoh begini?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan memasang wajah datarku lagi. Lalu aku mengeluarkan buku pelajaranku dari dalam tasku dan membaca buku pelajaran yang akan dipelajari sebentar lagi. Sedangkan Ino di depan kelas, sedang pacaran dengan Sai. Pagi-pagi begini sudah pacaran. Tak lama kemudian orang yang tidak ingin kutemui itu masuk ke dalam kelas dan langsung menarikku keluar kelas, meninggalkan tatapan iri cewek-cewek ke arahku.

"Heh! Loe mau ngapain?! Lepasin gue!" bentakku, namun dia hanya berkata singkat.

"Udah, ikut aja."

"Lepasin! Atau gue..."

Dia melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu menatapku lekat.

"Atau apa?!" tanyanya sambil tersenyum sinis. Membuatku menatapnya kesal.

"Loe mau gue bawa ke neraka, ya?!"

"Silahkan." Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang, memasang sikap menantang. "Gue siap loe bawa kemanapun."

Aku menatapnya dingin. Kenapa sih cowok ini? Katanya dia ini irit bicara, makanya dijuluki Pangeran Es? Kenapa di mataku dia meninggalkan kesan sebaliknya, yaitu banyak bicara?

Aku hendak akan berbalik kalau dia tidak menahan tanganku lagi. "Gue belum selesai.."

"Gue udah." Ujarku dingin. Tak lama bel tanda masuk berbunyi, membuatku berkata pedas, "Kalo loe gak keberatan, bisa lepasin tangan gue? Udah bel, dan gue gak mau ketinggalan pelajaran gara-gara cowok gak penting dan sok _cool_ macam loe."

Perlahan dia melepaskan tangannya, membiarkanku pergi ke kelasku dengan perasaan kesal, marah, dan perasaan ingin menganiyayanya. Aku lalu masuk ke dalam kelasku, tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

.

o0O No Ordinary Girl O0o

.

*Saat jam istirahat...

"Sakura-chan~..." panggil Ino riang, membuat aku yang sedang sibuk dengan makananku menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Aku kembali sibuk menghabiskan makananku tanpa memperdulikan sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Sakura-chan~" panggilnya lagi.

"Hm..." gumamku.

"Loe mau tau gosip baru?"

"Gak..."

"Kok dingin gitu sih~" Ino cemberut, membuatku mengangkat mukaku dari piringku yang nyaris kosong.

"Loe kan tau, gue gak suka gosip." Aku melipat tanganku di depan dada. Ino lalu membuka mulutnya untuk menceritakan gosip baru yang didengarnya itu.

"Katanya, Sasuke si Pangeran Es naksir loe." Katanya sambil tersenyum aneh, membuatku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Gak penting juga kan..." aku lalu melahap suapan terakhir makananku itu, lalu berdiri untuk membayar makananku. Aku menduga, karena kejadian tadi pagi itu, makanya orang-orang mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Setelah selesai membayar, aku berbalik dari meja kasir. Karena kurang hati-hati, aku menabrak seseorang. Aku mendongak, dan mendapati bahwa Uchiha menatapku dengan tatapan dingin. Aku balas menatapnya dingin, lalu pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Aku mengutuk dalam hati saking kesalnya. Kenapa sih, aku harus selalu bertemu dia?

Ino menyusulku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku yakin, setelah ini, dia akan mengolokku habis-habisan. Mulutnya terbuka perlahan dan keluarlah kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak ingin kudengar.

"Cieee... Habis liat-liatan sama Pangeran Es..."

"_Urusai_!" gumamku kesal lalu meninggalkannya yang masih senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Loe sama Sasuke cocok lho~..." teriaknya. Menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni kantin, dan tatapan tajam cewek-cewek penggemar Sasuke menusukku satu persatu. Namun aku tidak peduli. Siapa yang suka dengan cowok _sok cool_ itu, hah?

"_Urusai, baka no Ino_!" gumamku sambil berjalan ke dalam kelas. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahku.

.

o0O No Ordinary Girl O0o

.

*Sepulang sekolah...

"Jaa, Sakura-chan~" Ino melambaikan tangannya padaku, lalu pergi bersama pacarnya. Huft, lagi-lagi aku ditinggal sendirian. Aku lalu berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah dan kudapati Uchiha sedang berdiri di gerbang dengan senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Aku mendengus dan melewatinya begitu saja, namun sekali lagi, dia menahan langkahku.

"Loe itu rese' banget!" sindirku.

"Rese'? Bukannya loe yang rese'?" tanyanya. Dengan kasar dia membalikkan badanku, seakan menyuruhku untuk menatapnya. Namun aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Liat gue!" perintahnya. Namun aku pura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

"Liat gue, Haruno Sakura!" dia mencengkeram daguku erat, dan mendongakkan kepalaku, memaksaku untuk menatap matanya yang dingin dan kelam. Tangan satunya melepaskan kacamata lavenderku dan menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

Dalam hati, aku sangat membenci cowok ini, dan juga sikapnya yang otoriter. Aku sangat benci dikekang, apalagi diperintah. Dan cowok ini dengan sok berpikir bahwa dia bisa mengaturku.

"Loe pikir loe bisa ngehindarin gue?" tanyanya tajam. "Loe gak akan bisa!"

"Gue bisa kok!" aku melepaskan cengkeramannya dari daguku dan berhasil merebut kembali kacamataku.

"Gue gak suka sikap loe, dan gue gak suka sama kelakuan bejat loe!" aku menunjuk mukanya, lalu pergi meninggalkannya yang masih menatap datar kepergianku.

Heh, emangnya siapa kamu?

*****_**End**_** of**_**Sakura's POV**_

TBC

Tuh kan jadinya pendek banget T,T maafkan Amel yaa...

Amel butuh kritik dan saran biar bisa baikin fic hancur ini...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai, Amel balik lagi nih! Maafkan Amel kalo lama ya…  
>Alat belajar sekaligus menulis Amel lagi rada error, jadi belum sempat ngupdate!<strong>

**Tapi sekarang sempat kok, hehehe…**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**But**

**No Ordinary Girl By Amelia Mitarashi Hatake**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

*Keesokan Paginya…

Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasku. Aku hampir sampai kalau aku tidak dihadang oleh sekumpulan anak perempuan yang menatap tajam ke arahku. Lalu salah satu gadis, yang berambut merah dan memakai kacamata berframe merah menatapku dengan tatapan garang.

"Maaf, kalian bisa minggir? Gue mau masuk kelas." ucapku pelan. Aku berusaha berbicara sehalus mungkin karena aku benci kalau harus menyakiti cewek. Namun gadis berambut merah itu semakin menghalangi jalanku, lalu menarikku ke belakang gedung sekolah. Sesampainya di sana, gadis itu langsung mendesakku ke dinding sambil mencengkeram kerah bajuku.

"Loe belagu banget jadi cewek!" katanya tajam. "Jangan kegatelan jadi cewek ya…"

"Maksud loe apa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti. Ya ampun. Selama ini aku tidak punya masalah yang parah dengan cewek-cewek di kelas. Tapi hari ini aku dilabrak dan dituduh 'kegatelan'. Selama ini aku tidak dekat dengan cowok-cowok karena aku membenci mereka. Apalagi si Uke itu.

"Loe gak nyadar ya!" Cewek itu mendorongku sampai punggungku terbentur tembok cukup keras. "Gue kemarin liat loe sama Sasuke di gerbang sekolah, mesra banget pula!"

"Oh, itu…" ujarku sok polos. Cewek itu lalu semakin mendesakku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku sambil berkata tajam.

"Loe jangan deketin Sasuke ya! Dia milik gue."

Aku terbelalak. Gila, ada saja cewek yang mau dengan cowok itu. Bahkan sampai rela melakukan ini agar cewek ini bisa bersama cowok sok cool itu. Aku tersenyum sinis menatap gadis berambut merah itu.

"Ambil aja, gue gak masalah kok." Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. "Lagian gue gak mau sama cowok itu kok."

Aku lalu beranjak dari tempatku sambil berkata pelan. "Gue saranin loe buka mata lebar-lebar." ujarku sambil menoleh dan menatap mereka dingin. "Dia itu gak sesempurna yang loe pikir."

"Apa loe bilang?!" cewek itu langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninju wajahku, namun tinjuannya segera kutahan dengan tanganku. Lalu kupelintir tangannya sehingga lengannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Karin!" seru teman-temannya cemas. Aku semakin menyunggingkan senyum sinisku pada cewek berambut merah ini.

"Oh, jadi nama loe Karin." kueratkan cengkeramanku pada lengannya sehingga dia meringis. "Nama loe bagus. Tapi gak sebagus tingkah loe yang suka ngebully cewek-cewek lemah."

"Sialan loe! Lepasin!" dia meronta, namun aku semakin mengeratkan cengkeramanku agar dia diam.

"Gue emang kelihatan lemah dan jadi sasaran empuk untuk dibully. Tapi kalo loe ganggu gue lagi, gue patahin tangan loe!" ujarku sambil mendorong Karin keras-keras sehingga dia terjatuh. "Pergi loe!" usirku. Lalu mereka pergi dari situ.

"Loe bakal nyesel karena udah bikin gue begini!" ancamnya sebelum benar-benar hilang dari pandanganku. Aku hanya bisa mencibir dalam hati. Lalu aku merapikan seragamku yang berantakan lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelasku.

Saat aku sudah akan masuk ke dalam kelasku, lagi-lagi aku dicegat seseorang. Aku langsung membuang mukaku saat melihat wajah orang yang mencegatku itu.

"Ada apa?!" tanyaku ketus. Uchiha tersenyum tipis lalu memberikan setangkai bunga mawar untukku. Aku pun mengambil bunga itu, lalu menjatuhkannya dan menginjaknya dengan kesal. Aku lalu menatap tajam Uchiha yang sepertinya kaget akan kelakuanku.

"Dasar bodoh! Siapa yang mau nerima bunga murahan jelek begitu?" bentakku lalu masuk ke dalam kelas. Sesusah itukah hanya untuk memasuki kelas? Aku langsung duduk di samping Ino yang sekali lagi, menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak jelas.

"Ciee… Sampe dikasi bunga segala. Tapi kok malah diinjak sih?"

"Urusai, Ino!" gerutuku. Kulihat dia tertawa geli melihat kelakuanku. Sedangkan aku mendengus kesal. Heran. Anak ini senang sekali mengolok-olokku. Padahal aku tidak suka pada Uchiha itu. Benci malah. Kalau dibilang sangat benci.

Aku hendak mengeluarkan buku pelajaranku saat Ino menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati bahwa wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Hati-hati lho. Perbedaan antara cinta sama benci itu tipis banget." ujar Ino. Aku mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Cinta? Sama dia?" aku menunjuk ke luar kelas dengan alis mengerut. "Jangan becanda!"

"Gue gak becanda, Sakura-chan." Ino berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. "Lagian gue gak ada sebut-sebut Pangeran Es kok."

Seketika aku membeku. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Aduh, kenapa aku sebodoh ini sih! Kembali kulihat Ino kembali tersenyum jahil ke arahku. "_Don't be such a Tsundere girl_, Sakura-chan…"

"T…Tsundere? Gue gak Tsundere kok. Jangan sok Inggris loe ah!" elakku, kurasakan wajahku semakin memanas, sementara Ino tertawa jahil melihat tingkahku. Tak lama kemudian Kakashi-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran Matematika.

.

.

*Sepulang sekolah…

Aku dan Ino berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah. Kudengar Ino mengeluh soal pelajaran tadi pagi. Kakashi-sensei memberikan tugas Matematika tentang kalkulus, sedangkan aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar celotehannya.

"Loe kok enak bener sih, bisa ngerjain kalkulus?" tanyanya.

"Makanya, belajar, jangan pacaran terus…" gurauku. Sedangkan dia hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar perkataanku.

"Susah sih, loe anak pintar, rangking 1 di kelas." gerutunya. Aku menepuk bahunya dan berkata pelan. "Loe sih, gue ajakin belajar bareng loe gak pernah mau."

"Entar aja deh, kalo udah mau ulangan…"

"Loe tuh aneh…" ejekku. Aku hendak melanjutkan perkataanku kalau saja tidak ada yang menghadangku seperti tadi pagi. Ya, sekumpulan anak-anak cewek mengerubungiku dan menatapku dan Ino tajam. Sepertinya mereka berjumlah belasan orang. Aku mendecih kesal. Aku kurang suka mencari musuh, namun walaupun begitu, temanku juga tidak banyak. Namun aku kenal salah satunya, yaitu Karin.

Aku jadi heran, cewek ini memang minta tangannya dipatahin atau bagaimana? Karin menatapku angkuh lalu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ada apa loe kesini! Minggir, gue mau lewat!" kataku.

"Loe gak bakal lari kemana-mana!" dia lalu memberi komando kepada teman-temannya untuk memegangi lenganku. Sedangkan kulihat sebagian lainnya menghadang Ino agar tidak membantuku.

"Sakura-chan!" pekiknya.

"Asem, nih cewek kurang kerjaan banget!" gumamku. Aku meronta untuk melepaskan diri, namun jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Karin lalu mendekatiku, lalu menyentuh daguku agar aku balas menatap matanya yang semerah Ruby itu.

"Gue salut sama keberanian loe buat nantang gue." katanya angkuh. Lalu dia menampar pipiku keras, membuat kacamata lavenderku terlempar ke tanah. "Tapi gue gak suka sikap loe yang keras kepala itu."

"Gue juga gak suka sikap loe yang main keroyokan!" kataku perlahan. Di saat seperti ini aku masih bisa menyunggingkan senyum merendahkan. "Loe pikir loe bisa deketin cowok rambut ayam itu dengan cara ngelabrak gue begini? Gak bakal!"

Plak!

Karin menamparku lagi. Matanya pun berkilat marah mendengarkan perkataanku. Baru saja dia menganggkat tangannya untuk menamparku lagi, seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Lepasin gue!" Karin terbelalak mengetahui siapa yang menahan tangannya.

"Loe…!"

TBC

Maafkan Amel ya, lagi-lagi Amel bikin Karin jadi tokoh antagonis lagi. Bukannya Amel benci Karin atau gimana. Amel juga suka kok, apalagi rambut merahnya. Karin itu tipe cewek yang Amel suka (kalo misalkan Amel itu cowok). Sekali lagi maafkan Amel kalo kesannya jadi kaya' chara bashing di sini, apalagi di fic SasuSaku Amel yang satunya. Huhuhu…

Tapi Karin cocoknya jadi rivalnya Sakura, sih. Solanya Amel gak bisa mikirin tokoh lain yang lebih cocok dari Karin. Di sini Sakura Amel bikin agak sadis, hehehe.

Jiaaah, Amel malah curhat…

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5

"Loe pikir loe bisa deketin cowok rambut ayam itu dengan cara ngelabrak gue begini? Gak bakal!"

Plak!

Karin menamparku lagi. Matanya pun berkilat marah mendengarkan perkataanku. Baru saja dia menganggkat tangannya untuk menamparku lagi, seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Lepasin gue!" Karin terbelalak mengetahui siapa yang menahan tangannya.

"Loe…!"

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**But**

**No Ordinary Girl By Amelia Mitarashi Hatake**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

Kulihat Uchiha menahan tangan Karin dengan tatapan dingin. Sedangkan cewek-cewek yang tadinya menahan tanganku, malah melepaskan tangan mereka dan bersikap sok manis di hadapan Uchiha itu. Namun kurasakan ada yang berbeda darinya.

Dia mengenakan kacamata. Membuatku teringat pada Sachi-kun. Ah. Mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja. Tapi situasinya sangat mirip. Dia terlihat seperti Sachi-kun.

"Sachi…kun?"

Dia melirikku dan tersenyum tipis, "Wah, ternyata kamu masih ingat?"Lalu dia menatap tajam ke arah Karin dan teman-temannya, "Loe semua jangan ada yang berani mengganggu Saku lagi!" bentaknya sambil menyentakkan tangan cewek rambut merah itu sampai dia kesakitan.

"Sakit…" pekiknya perlahan, lalu dia pergi bersama teman-temannya. Uchiha lalu tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya bisa membuang mukaku dengan kesal.

"Loe gak usah sok baik nolongin gue!" gerutuku sambil mengambil kacamata lavenderku yang tergeletak di tanah. Lalu aku pun membersihkannya dan mengenakannya kembali.

"Gue gak sok baik." ujarnya datar. "Dah, lain kali hati-hati."

Sebelum dia berbalik pergi, matanya seperti menangkap sesuatu. Dan tanpa kusadari, dia sudah memandangi kalung yang kukenakan. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Kalungnya bagus." ujarnya lalu beranjak pergi.

Setelah Uchiha ayam itu pergi, aku berbalik untuk mengecek kondisi Ino. Bisa ditebak, dia menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, membuatku silau.

"Sakura-chan~~~" pekiknya. "Pangeran Es nolongin loe! Beruntung banget loe?!"

"Beruntung apanya," gerutuku. "Aku malah ada utang budi sama dia tau!"

"Lho, bukannya itu bagus, loe sekarang jadi lebih dekat sama dia kan?"

"Apa loe kata deh." jawabku cuek. Lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya yang masih asyik berceloteh tentang Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan, tunggu!"

.

.

o0O* No Ordinary Girl *O0o

.

.

*Di kamar…  
>Lagi-lagi aku melamun sambil memainkan kalung yang kupakai. Lagi-lagi aku mengingat masa beberapa tahun lalu, sebelum Sachi-kun pergi keluar kota.<p>

**Flashback on**

_ "Sachi-kun, kita mau kemana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink yang dihiasi bandana berwarna merah. Yang ditanya hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya._

_ "Ikut aja…" jawabnya singkat, sambil terus menarik tangan sang gadis. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai di tempat yang dituju. Sebuah danau luas, yang dikelilingi hutan. Lalu Sachi menarik Sakura untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang berjejer di pinggir hutan. Bangku tersebut menghadap ke danau. Sang gadis pun hanya bisa berdecak kagum menyaksikan keindahan yang tersaji di depannya._

_ "Indah sekali, Sachi-kun!" Sakura menatap pemuda berkacamata di sebelahnya._

_ "Hn.." ujarnya singkat. Lalu ia menyandarkan badannya di bangku tersebut._

_ "Kapan-kapan kita ke sini lagi ya…" Sakura tersenyum senang saat sang pemuda tersenyum tipis ke arahnya._

_ "Tentu saja."_

**Flashback off**

Huft, mengingat hal itu saja membuat hatiku sakit.

Oke. Mungkin aku harus bercerita jujur. Sehari setelah Sachi-kun mengajakku pergi ke danau itu, dia pun pindah keluar kota tanpa memberitahuku. Tak bisa dibayangkan betapa sedihnya aku.

Sejak saat itu aku selalu dibully teman-temanku. Kalau dulu selalu ada Sachi-kun yang melindungiku, namun tidak lagi. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk berubah. Tidak menjadi gadis manis yang lemah seperti dulu, sekarang aku malah menjadi gadis dingin yang angkuh. Dan aku membenci laki-laki karena mereka selalu menggangguku.

Dan sekali lagi aku tidak bisa menghapus bayang-bayang Sachi dari mataku.

Sachi? Semakin kupikirkan nama itu semakin…

Sachi… 'Sa'suke U'chi'ha. Aku menepuk jidatku.

Kenapa tidak terfikir dari dulu sih? Dan… kalau kupikir-pikir wajah mereka memang sama, hanya gaya rambut yang berubah. Bukan hanya gaya rambut, melainkan semuanya. Dan lagi. Kalau kuperhatikan sifat mereka sama. Tidak banyak bicara. Kalau tersenyum, itupun tipis sekali.

Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal? Sekarang bagaimana aku meminta maaf padanya atas semua kejutekanku padanya?

Hei, mungkin kalian mengira aku ini aneh. Tapi ini kan Sachi-kun, cinta pertamaku. Kalau cowok lain sih aku tidak perduli.

Ah, sudahlah. Aku anggap saja aku memberinya hukuman karena sudah meninggalkanku tanpa pamit. Dan karena sudah mengubah penampilannya sampai aku tidak mengenalinya lagi.

.

.

o0O* No Ordinary Girl *O0o

.

.

Saat aku berjalan ke dalam kelasku, kulihat Sachi…Ehm, maksudku Uchiha sudah menungguku di depan kelas. Kurasakan gejolak dalam hatiku, namun aku tahan. Saat aku sudah ada di hadapannya, dia tersenyum tipis kepadaku.

"Gue mau ngajak lo ke tempat itu…"

"Hn…" gumamku perlahan.

"Gue tunggu loe di gerbang ya…" ujarnya lalu berlalu. Sejenak aku membeku di tempat, bingung akan hal yang akan kulakukan. Gejolak di dadaku tidak dapat kutahan lagi, namun aku semakin berusaha menahannya.

Apa aku sudah gila?

TBC

Maafkan Amel karena semuanya jadi berantakkan… Pendek pula…T,T  
>Mana mau hiatus, pula. Mau magang, jadi agak sibuk.<p>

Mungkin Amel harus ngebalas review dulu…

**yuki **:

Khusus fic ini, Sakuranya Amel bikin karakternya dingin, sadis, dan sedikit arogan, makanya bahasanya Amel sesuaikan dengan karakter Sakuranya itu. Karena kalo gak dibuat seperti itu, karakternya gak ngena. Amel harap, yuki-san mengerti, dan Amel juga berharap yuki-san bisa menikmati fic ini dan maklum dengan penggunaan bahasa yang Amel pilih. Maafkan kalo Sakuranya terlalu OOC.

Mungkin itu aja. Buat yang punya akun, udah Amel balesin reviewnya lewat PM (kalo belum bisa protes kok, hihihi…)

Sekali lagi Amel izin buat hiatus… Semoga readers gak ngamuk-ngamuk karena kelamaan ngupdate, giliran update malah hiatus lagi…

Review please..


End file.
